


Alone

by MoonsweptGirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bits of fluff, F/M, Oral Fixation, Original Female Character - Freeform, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsweptGirl/pseuds/MoonsweptGirl
Summary: Diego and her have never had a chance to be alone until now.





	Alone

Her legs were shaking. Actually, she thought her entire body might be shaking at that moment. His hands were gripping her thighs and her knees were pressed against his chest. She never thought that this would be a situation they would find themselves in and yet, here they were. His usual smirk couldn’t be found anywhere on his face and for once the guard that he kept up was gone and she could see all the thoughts as they passed through his mind. What were the chances that they would be alone together like this? Pogo was somewhere in the large house and that last time they had seen mom, she had been cleaning in the kitchen. Dad and the others had gone on a mission and somehow they weren’t included. His aim had been off on the last one and this was his punishment. Hers was not being able to help if they others got hurt.

“Are you scared?” he asked her, his voice barely more than a whisper but it seemed so loud in the quiet house.

She shook her head, but that didn’t stop the rest of her from shaking. She wasn’t scared, not really. She was just, “Nervous.” Nervous that they might be caught. Nervous that something would go wrong. Nervous that this might be a step that neither of them would be able to come back from.

His hands tightened on her thighs a little and he leaned closer to her, causing her to fall flat against the bed. Already he had stubble growing along his jawline that he wore proudly just to piss of Luther who still couldn’t grow any type of fuzz on his face. Though Klaus had them all beat really, not that she would ever bring it up. Diego let go of her leg and brought the hand up to cup her cheek. He ran his thumb down to her chin and then up to her lips. His other hand crept across her thigh and played with the edges of her cotton shorts. Goosebumps broke out across her skin and she reached up to grab on to his shoulders. Her hands were shaking too.

“Okay, I’m a little scared,” she admitted.

Diego stopped his wandering hands and a frown made its way across his face, “We don’t have to do this. We can go to Klaus’ room and watch a bad movie, or go downstairs and train.”

“No,” she said and bit her lip, “unless you want to stop?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

She nodded and played with the collar of his shirt, dragging her nails up his neck and to his jawline. He wasn’t as sharp edged as Luther was starting to be, but he didn’t have the kind of etherealness that Klaus proudly showed off. Briefly she wondered what Ben or Five would have looked like now, but quickly stopped herself from thinking sad thoughts. This wasn’t a sad moment and while she missed her brothers, it was only her and Diego in this room and that should be the only thing she should be thinking about.

“I don’t want to stop,” she finally told him, “but, but I don’t think I’m ready for everything.”

Diego nodded, understanding her completely. It was odd, in the rare moments that they were completely alone he seemed to be able to get her. Usually it was her and Klaus against the world. The two of them were usually so insync that it always caught her off guard when someone else could look at them and actually see them.

Lately, that someone had been Diego. She’s not sure when it exactly started or if the connection had always been there. Klaus had told her that Diego had been sneaking out at night and she had always wondered how he had gotten away with it. One night, she asked him to take her with him. Klaus had joined them as they explored the city and the three of them had been on a high from being outside the house without anyone know. That or Klaus had slipped them something, but the night had turned bad so quickly that now, none of them talked about it. It wasn’t a memory any of them wanted to remember, but as Diego stroked his fingers up and down the scar on her thigh, she knew he was remembering.

She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, his tongue automatically pushing into her mouth. She hated the way his or Klaus’ eyes darkened as they looked at her sometimes. The way they couldn’t help remembering how quickly everything went wrong. She knew that Ben had been there too, attached to Klaus and she was certain that if she could see him, she would see the same darkness there as well.

“I’m okay,” she sighed as she pulled away from him.

It took a moment of him staring down at her before he relaxed his coiled muscles and pressed against her. Her thighs squeezed his hips and he ground them against her. There was nothing between them but a few soft layers of cotton and it didn’t stop her from feeling every part of him. The hand on her thigh drifted down and gripped the back of her knee, dragging her legs further apart as he pulled it over his hip. The move caused her own hips to shift and a gasp left her as he dragged himself against her once more, this time he didn’t stop.

“Good?” his whispered voice was shaky against her lips.

She couldn’t manage to form any words and just nodded her head at him. She wanted to keep her eyes opened and see every expression that made its way across his face, but damn if the friction didn’t feel good. Her eyes closed without her realizing it and her hips moved on their own, hunching up when his came down. It wasn’t long before the slickness gathered between her legs and she was stuck in a space between wanting more and feeling slightly uncomfortable with it.

“Diego?” she started his name in a whisper and ended it in a gasp.

His hands made quick work of pulling her shorts and underwear down her legs and tossing them somewhere over the side of the bed. Now her eyes were opened and staring at his face while Diego stared down at her. He shifted onto his side and dragged her against him, one arm wrapped under her shoulders and holding her against him while the other hand rested on her stomach. Her thin tank top didn’t leave much to the imagination, but part of her didn't want to lose that final barrier. Diego began pushing the shirt up, but her hands shot out and gripped his.

He finally tore his eyes away from her body to look at her face, “What's wrong?”

“I want to keep it on.”

Diego nodded and kissed her again. As his tongue swept inside her mouth, his hand came up and caressed her breast through the shirt. Her breath hitched as he pinched and tugged and a smile spread across his face making the kiss end. His other hand rubbed soothing circles on her arm with his thumb. Her breathing came faster and she licked her lips, realizing how much she missed his mouth on hers. She reached up and her fist closed around the strands of his hair as she tugged him back to her mouth. Diego groaned and pushed himself harder against her, hunching his hips against her leg. This time she pushed her tongue against his lips, but he had never let anyone be in charge that easily. While she was distracted trying to gain the upper hand, she barely registered when his fingers stopped teasing her breast and trailed down her stomach. She barely had a moment to react before his fingers slid easily along her with the help of her own pleasure.

She pulled away from him and leaned her forehead against his. She tried to keep her eyes opened, but she could barely focus on anything other than his fingers. They were firm and sure as they continued to rub her up and down until he slipped them between her and rubbed circles on the area that made her see stars.

“Diego,” she gasped his name and her hands gripped the material of his shirt into tight fist. 

Her hips raised up to meet his fingers and a small laugh spilled from his lips. Diego shifted her so he was able to lean down and attach himself to her neck. His teeth nipped at her skin while his tongue soothed over the tiny burst of stings they left behind. She stretched her neck further to give him better access and he dipped a finger slowly inside of her. A knot began forming in her stomach and she whimpered as it grew tighter the faster he moved his hand. That along with the pressure he used to rub circles on her clit, had her begging him underneath her breath. His name just kept falling from her lips like a prayer.

“Please.”

Diego shifted again, this time using the arm he had under her to hold up his weight as he trailed kisses down her neck and chest. He reached the breast he hadn’t paid any attention to before and his lips closed around the nipple that rose through the shirts fabric. His teeth clamped down and he tugged while her back arched up to him. Her hand tugged at his hair as she silently begged him for more.  _ She was so close _ . She just needed something more to push her over the edge.

“Diego, Diego please!” she urged him on.

A second finger joined the first and he bit down on her nipple a little harsher and every part of her body tensed before waves rolled through her body both burning hot and icy cold all at once. She didn’t realize how hard she was breathing until she felt Diego brushing the hair away from her face. She hadn’t even noticed when he had moved. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling down at her.

“I lost you for a second there,” he said.

“That was amazing,” she said through a dry mouth and then she started laughing.

Allison had told her what it could be like, but no amount of explanation or reading could have ever prepared her for what it would actually feel like.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said.

While Diego had learned to read her pretty well she had also learned how to read him and she knew he wanted more, but was waiting for her to indicate what she wanted to do next. She smiled shyly at him and reached up, placing her hand flat against his chest. His heart was racing and she trailed her fingers down until they reached the edge of his sweatpants. Her fingers dipped below the fabric when they both heard a door slam in the distance.

Diego groaned and leaned his forehead against hers again, “talk about bad timing.”

“Next time?” she asked cautiously, not sure if this was a one deal kind of thing.

He pressed a long kiss against her lips that left her breathless once he had pulled away, “next time.”


End file.
